Canon's Greatest Enemy!
by Ranmawho1
Summary: Hello my friends, and welcome to Van's Crappy Shorts! I am doing this because I regretfully still have writer's block for my major story, feelings. Anyway, this is a short about the origins of plotholes, Mary Sues, and crap stories. Enjoy!


AN: I'm sorry! Writers block is still biting me in the ass, but I'm slowly pulling out of it, I promise!!! Anyway, To tide all of you who are my faithful readers over, here's another Van's Crappy Short! Enjoy! 

**Canon's Greatest Enemy!!!**

Ranma and Akane were walking their normal route to school, Ranma up on the fance by the canal and Akane on the sidewalk beside him, when they rounded the corner to the last block before school, only to run into a small bunny, sitting there on it's haunches, it's ears laid back as it looked up at the two with big, watery eyes.

"Awww! Ranma, isn't it so cute?" akane asked, going over to the bunny and picking it up, cuddling it.

"I dunno Akane, somethin' doesn't feel right here." Ranma said suspiciously, hopping down off the fence to come over and observe the rabbit more closely.

"Hush Ranma! it's just a poor little lost rabbit!" Akane said, shooting a small glare at Ranma.

"Well... I guess you're right..." Ranma replied, smiling a little as he poked the rabbit, only to recoil as it tried to bite him. "I knew it! That thing is evil!" He exlaimed, glaring at the rabbit.

suddenly the rabbit leapt from Akane's arms, bouncing off of Ranma's head as it landed in a small lawn. "For once yer right, you muscle-headed idiot!" The rabbit laughed evilly, it's eyes turning blood-red.

"Wh-Who are you?!" Ranma demanded as he and Akane got into fighting stances.

The rabbit cackled evilly."I am the dreaded overlord of all crappy fanfictions! I am Plot Bunny!" It declared in a deep booming voice. "I am the destroyer of good fanfictions, going where I will and digging plot holes, releasing my taint! I have claimed the Naruto board, and Now I'm back for your head Saotome!!!" It laughed, digging into the ground, which started to rumble. Seconds later, a dark miazma of crappy plots, equally bad OCs, and horrible literary skills burst forth.

"AKANE! RUN!!!" Ranma screamed as they both took off as fast as they could go, running from the ever-growing cloud, which was quickly catching up to them, tainting everything it touched.

"Ranma! Look out, it's a Mary Sue!!!" Akane cried out, looking back at a gorgeous young woman who looked to be the very picture of perfection came running out of the cloud, her eyes lovingly trained soley on Ranma. "For some reason, I feel ok with her being with you!!!" She wailed in horror.

"I know! I can feel that, while I know I'm better, she'll be able to beat me in martial arts every time, but be caring and gentle and love me unconditionally, be a perfect cook, and be able to solve all my problems, including my curse!!!" Ranma replied, too terrified to even look back. "Oh damn! I think I've been tainted Akane! I can feel myself becoming more of an egotistical jerk, and my powers are multiplying until I'll become too overpowered, and a sex god of chaos to boot! And I want nothing more than to argure with you constantly!!!" He exlaimed.

"I know!" Akane cried. "I suddenly feel a burning need to kill all perverts, and agrue with you all the time! And I'm feeling like Ryoga is suddenly the perfect guy for me! Ohz Gawd, Ah feal liek mai wurds R becumbing mussed up, liek some1 dont no hao 2 tipe!" She cried, coming to a stop.

"Woo hoo! I win!" Ryoga replied, coming through a random wall.

Ranma booted Ryoga into LEO, coming back to Akane as the cloud got closer and an army of Mary Sues surrounded them.

"Ranma!" Akane cried out, grabbing Ranma and hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you, Akane..." Ranma replied, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on hers. "I... love you..." He whispered, straining against the crappiness that was threatening to overwhelm him.

"I... I love you too... Ranma..." Akane quietly replied, fighting off the effects as best she could as well, looking up into his eyes as tears tracked their way down her cheeks.

As the army of Mary Sues closed in, Ranma and Akane shared their only kiss.

And then the darkness overwhelmed them.

**End**


End file.
